


We Are Strong

by Draquete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Random stuff is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy definitely had to decide what she was going to do with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written for the Project That Song from the forum Papéis Avulsos. It was not beta'd, so I'm already sorry. The song used was Mika's Kick Ass.

**.I could change the world. I could make it better. Kick it up and down. Take a chance on me.**  
  
“So… You telling me I could join you?” Darcy asked, eyeing the black man sitting across from her. “I don’t know… You stole all our stuff back when the hot god came around. I shouldn’t forgive you that easily.” And she crossed her arms to make a point, but Nick Fury had a tiny smile on his face – he knew the girl was interested.  
  
“I understand the difficulties for why you wouldn’t want to join S.H.I.E.L.D., but you do have potential Ms Lewis. You’d take personal classes with Black Widow herself and I must tell she’s more than thrilled to have an apprentice.” Something shone on Darcy’s eyes, and Fury knew he had got her. “I’ll leave you my card, and if you reconsider, please call us. We’ll be more than glad if you became one of ours.” And he put a considerate amount of money on the table, standing up and leaving.  
  
Darcy definitely had to decide what she was going to do with her life.  
  
\---  
  
“Darcy?” The girl looked up from her book, which he was not paying any attention to, and noticed that Jane was looking oddly at her.  
  
“What?” She replied, trying to return her attention to the book.  
  
“You seem a little distracted. And that’s something coming from me.” Darcy had to chuckle at that. Since Thor left, Jane had spent hours, if not days, wondering whether he was going to come back like he promised or not. “Did something happen?” She asked, looking really concerned.  
  
“No, I’m fine.” Darcy waved a hand, trying to dismiss the subject. “I think I’m a little tired of your glooming mood. How about we go on a vacation? We could go to Hawaii and relax.” She smiled at Jane who just rolled her eyes.  
  
“We’re not going anywhere until we find answers to what we’re researching.” And Darcy knew it meant that they weren’t going anywhere, because if Thor decided to suddenly appear, she needed to be around. Sighing dramatically, Darcy put away the books she was having a look at. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m leaving. I’m not feeling like doing anything productive today, so see ya tomorrow.” And she grabbed her bag and left. Once outside, she took her cellphone and looked at the card Nick Fury gave her. What the hell. Why shouldn’t she give it a try?  
  
\---  
  
“Are all of you hot? I mean, you’re all really hot. This means I’m hot too?” Darcy babbled, while Natasha only chuckled. She thought it was endearing, mainly because the girl had had the guts to tase a god even not knowing the basics about self-protection.  
  
“It does help that we are hot, people are more dragged into our conversation because of our looks.” Natasha answered, shrugging and seeing Darcy look completely flabbergasted at S.H.I.E.L.D. “But you’re not bad yourself.” And the girl actually smirked at Black Widow flirtatiously. Natasha already liked that girl. “So. Are you ready to begin our training?”  
  
“Of course,” Darcy chirped, following Natasha to the field where some agents were training. "When will I become officially a spy?”  
  
“It depends on how you go.” And she lunged forward, Darcy squeaked and tried to dodge, but Natasha had already hit her to the ground and was straddling her. “Hm. You’re not so bad. You need to keep the sound to yourself though.” Natasha said as she stood up and gave a hand to Darcy. “Don’t be afraid to fight back, okay?” And when Darcy nodded, they started their sparring again.  
  
\---  
  
“I’m beginning to worry about you.” She heard Jane say one day while they were working. “You are constantly distracted and already tried to hit me twice when I startled you. What’s going on?” Before Darcy could say anything, though, Darcy’s phone went off and she answered it before Jane could see who was calling.  
  
“Hello? Oh, so that’s what it’s all about.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll make sure she follows me.” And she hanged up. “You have to come with me, Jane.” Before letting the other girl reply, Darcy was already grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the door. Jane complained, but couldn’t make Darcy let her go – since when did she get so strong?  
  
“What is happening, Darcy?” Jane almost yelled at her when a car stopped by them and Darcy forced her into it. “Tell me now! You owe me that!”  
  
“Look, I promise that if they lemme tell you, I will. Once it’s all over. Now you have to go.” Then the car left and Darcy went to meet with the other agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. Apparently, Thor’s brother was in town and turned Selvig and Hawkeye into his personal robots. Jane did not need to cope with that right now and while she was not allowed to join the battle, she was going to stay with them for back-up.  
  
She took her phone and dialed the last number who called her. “I’m on my way.” And just like that, she was going to great her fate.  
  
\---  
  
“Wow! You’re all so badass!” Darcy said as she shot some of the people who were under Loki’s orders to the agent next to her. “I wonder if Tony’s gonna make it?” She said more to herself than to the other agent, who was still busy shooting people down.  
  
“Probably. Captain’s helping him.” The man replied, not looking at her. “And you’re really excited about shooting people, you’re not even blinking. Most newbies are hesitant before shooting.” Darcy only chuckled at that.  
  
“Well, it was because of my manners that they called me to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place.” Then the man looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to say a word. “We’re done here, I guess we should come back and see where they need us now.” And the man only smirked at her sassiness.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Darcy didn’t even bother to reply.  
  
\---  
  
“Why can’t I eat shwarma with them again? I’m Thor’s friend and I was good today. I deserve my reward.” Darcy pouted, tapping her foot on the floor and crossed her arms. Maria rolled her eyes, not really having the patience Natasha had with the girl. On the other side, Nick seemed to actually like the new girl style.  
  
“They were the ones to protect the whole planet, they might as well chill together and bond a little more.” Darcy would have none of that, it seemed.  
  
“And…? Natasha’s there, she’d like my company, just like Thor. And I know Tony would appreciate my lovely presence as well.” Nick tried to force his mouth to continue a thin line – they had lost Coulson, but the girl was taking his mind off of it, and he was grateful.  
  
“I’m sure of it, Ms Lewis, but it’s over now. You might as well go home, Ms Foster may be arriving later today.” Darcy fumed and walked away without even saying goodbye. She did have an explanation to do to Jane after all.  
  
\---  
  
“I can’t believe it.” Jane said for the fourth time, astonished. “You and Selvig? If anything ever happens to both of you I’m going to be alone here with my researches?” Darcy only rolled her eyes.  
  
“Look, Jane, I’m not even a spy yet. They said I’m a fast learner, but they promised I’d finish College before joining them for real. You know, if my life as a spy wears off, I still have a College degree.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Also, Selvig is probably coming back since they don’t have the blue-shining-box-that-summons-aliens anymore.”  
  
“Well, instead of helping my researches, they only think about what they want.” Jane sighed, and Darcy shook her head. “Are you sure you want this? It could be very dangerous.”  
  
“I know, but I’m that badass.” She winked at Jane, who just rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, Jane. People die all the time. I want to do this, and I’m good at it. I’ll make a difference there, you’ll see. Maybe even join the Avengers. Can you imagine how awesome that’d be?” She was beaming, and Jane tried to look mad, but Darcy was so happy that she opened a sincere smile and patted the girl on the shoulder.  
  
“Okay, but I want full report whenever you leave me. I need to make sure you’re safe.” Darcy only saluted dramatically.  
  
“Ma’am!” And they both giggled.  
  
Darcy decided life was a hell of an adventure. She never reckoned she was going to be a spy, hero, or whatever, but she might as well embrace what she really was.  
  
 **.What do they know about us? Are they thinking of somebody else? Are they wondering what we might be?.**


End file.
